


Time

by cap_n_port



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Apparently I'm messed up, Crying, Gen, I just kinda wrote what feels right, Murder, Yeah this is really fucking angsty, also i really hate screwball jones with a passion because of how scared wander is of him, so i made sure to have a watchdog describe his murder in full detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Time is the end of all things, even love, even lives. Peepers learns this the hard way. Wander still hasn't, and gets a harsh reminder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peepers is dramatic and sad, and many people are dead.

 "Helloooo?" yelled Wander, walking through the halls of the Skullship. "Hatey?" Sylvia looked around. There were no watchdogs. She started to get worried. They entered the throne room. "Hatey?" Wander asked again. Suddenly they were grasped by lava.  
 "Dominator?" Exclaimed Sylvia.  
 "Greg. Jeff. Put them down."  
 "That's… not Dominator..." said Wander, scared.  
 "Wow, ya think?" Peepers emerged out of the darkness of the throne room. He was wearing a cape, and his boots had gotten slightly taller. "You /think/ I'm not Dominator?"  
 "Mr. Peepers! Where's Hatey?" Wander asked. Peepers fiddled with the ring on his left hand.  
 "Gone." Wander laughed.  
 "Yeah, like you'd leave him!" Suddenly he noticed the gleam from the ring. He gasped.  
 "Mr. Peepers, are you… married?"  
 "Was." Peepers gave a harsh, barking laugh. "Dominator killed him." Wander broke out into tears at hearing that. He couldn't believe it. But Sylvia could.  
 "Where is that... rasslefrassin' asshole..."  
 "Where do you think I got the lava?" Two watchdog guards emerged from the darkness, each one wearing one of Dominator's gloves. "She's dead, of course. I killed her. I snapped her neck while she was sleeping." Sylvia laughed.  
 "A nerd like you? Killing her? Okay, Commander Peepers, are you just joking with us?"  
 "…It's Lord."  
 "What?"  
 "It's Lord Peepers, not Commander. Someone had to take Hater's role."  
 "You mean, you aren't joking?"  
 "No, Zbornak, I am not." Sylvia managed to resist breaking into tears, but did join her friend in lying on the floor, saddened by how much the galaxy had changed without them around.  
 "Ugh. This is useless. Terry!" Another watchdog emerged from the dark.  
 "Nothin' personal, Wander…" he said as he locked Wander's arms together. Sylvia's arms had already been locked by the lava, or she would have punched his lights out.  
 "Terry, take these two to a cell. I'll explain what happened in the morning."  
 "Understood, sir."  
 "Why are you doing this to us?" asked Wander, his eyes red from crying. "What happened?" Peepers didn't respond.  
 “I can’t believe Dominator’s dead…” said Sylvia. She was still shocked. "I mean, it's good, but..."

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's exposition, and a watchdog named William is messed up.

 Wander and Sylvia were pushed in front of Peepers.  
 “Peepers?” Wander asked. “Are you okay?”  
 “Do you want to know about the galaxy now or not?”  
 “Yeah..?”  
 “Well since a week ago, lucky you, that talking banana is dead.” One of the watchdogs started laughing.  
 “Really, William?”  
 “But-but sir, it was so funny!”  
 “What was funny?” asked Sylvia, alarmed.  
 “How- how he died! Ahahahaha!”  
 “What?”  
 “He was peeled! And, you know the- the stringy bits on a banana?”  
 “Yeah?” asked Sylvia, creeped out.  
 “They were guts! Guts went flying everywhere! Ahahahaha!”  
 “...Something is seriously wrong with that watchdog…” said Sylvia to Wander.  
 “Yes, he does that sometimes.” replied Peepers. “Aaron, if you will.” The giggling watchdog was led away by a watchdog wearing a glassicle. “Anyways,” Peepers continued, “Li’l Bits and The Black Cube Of Darkness teamed up, but then quit evil. Not many planets have been conquered or destroyed lately, because most villains are getting tired or old. Princess Pastella is the current number one villain.”  
 “What about Hatey?”  
 “He’s dead, you idiot!” Peepers started crying. “Quentin, a tissue please?” A watchdog with a blue eye brought him a box of tissues. “Thank you, Quentin.” Sylvia and Wander exchanged a glance. The watchdogs hadn’t been doing all this the last they had seen.  
 “A lot of people have died…” said Wander.  
 “No, not really. Just three.”  
 “That’s a lot…”


End file.
